Piu-Piu
Piu-Piu (born Alexander Piulitzer) is the manager of the shop in Chaos Rings, Chaos Rings Omega, and Chaos Rings 2''.'' You can buy or sell items, weapons, armor, and jewels from him, and he also saves you from dungeons if you're defeated, at the cost of 10% of your money. He is a huge pervert and often provides comic relief in the games. He is accompanied by his paper-mache cutout women, Jodie and Catherine. He is also the "host" of Extra Mode in Omega. In Chaos Rings II, he gains a new cut-out girl named Meg (mentioned in Omega) and resumes his role as a salesman. He also has a new option in Chaos Rings 2, which are request missions. The starting ones drag some hilarity from the Extra Mode of Chaos Rings Omega. The Pub is updated with each update, adding a good chunk of new requests, all of which fit a theme. Background Piu-Piu, as Piulitzer was known in college, was a brilliant scientist who discovered time travel and immortality. At some point, Piu-Piu had three children and probably a wife, but they are all dead, presumably because of the Qualia. Along with Theia, Cyllis, and Ayuta, Piu-Piu was one of the original founders of the Ark. As noted by Ayuta, his current body is not his actual body, but his soul placed into an artificial body. This is because the Ark would only be able to sustain two people (Ayuta and Theia) at a time, therefore the artificial body would allow him to exist on it safely. A side consequence of this procedure was that Piu-Piu lost his sense of shame and became a "HUGE pervert." His perversion was sealed off into a Prototype Agent, who became so powerful that it surpassed the Agent and became known as the "Crimson Demon." In Chaos Rings, he functions little more than shopkeeper and comic relief. Each couple has scenes with Piu-Piu involving having the male try on a bikini, asking the female to give him her breastplate, and explaining why his cutouts don't like the male. In Chaos Rings Omega, he has a much bigger role. He sides with Vieg against Cyllis and Yorath, and he also helps babysit Ohm when Vieg and Vahti go into the dungeons. It's unknown whether he survived the Ark's destruction at the hands of the Qualia, but it's possible he did as he starts packing up his shop after the player beats The Almighty, so he may have left before it was destroyed. Additionally, after the credits a picture of him is shown surrounded by real-life versions of his paper-mache cutouts, further implying he escaped the Ark before its destruction. In Chaos Rings Omega's Extra Mode, he summons Vieg, Vahti, Dante and Rachel (from a different timespace than the ones in the main campaign) to retrieve his "Piu-Piu Collection", a series of items which pertain to Piu-Piu's personality, past, or break the fourth wall. At the beginning of Extra Mode, his boss form from "Chaos Rings" is fought. In this form he is just as impossible as before, so the player will inevitably lose the battle and he cannot be fought in this form again. At the end of Extra Mode, he will be fought in two different variations of his even more powerful "Perturbed Piu-Piu" form, a grotesque giant humanoid version of his artifical body. After being defeated he shrinks to less than his original size but can still sell items. At the end of Extra Mode all the characters return to their original world and the Agent confiscates Piu-Piu's collection again (which he refers to in Chaos Rings, although when these events take place is unclear due to the constant time travel and parallel timespaces in the games). In Chaos Rings II, it is confirmed that Piu-Piu escaped the Ark and is now, for some reason, working as a salesman for the participants in the Rite of Resealing, which he calls a "hellhole". He now has a new cut-out girl named Meg, who was mentioned in the Extra Mode of Omega. Battle Tactics To fight Piu-Piu in Chaos Rings, you must beat the Qualia and then get 4 stars on every map with the couple. All you have to do to achieve this is to go to the bosses on every map and break their crystals to fight a harder version of them. (These monsters will have some names that you hear through the game. This includes Dante, Vahti's father, and Libido, a physical manifestation of Piu-Piu's perversion) To get the 4 stars on Bereshith Road, just go to the arena and there will be a crystal there also. After breaking it, clones (Atmans) of you and your partner will appear, both at level 90. Now that you have the 4 stars on every map, go to Piu-Piu and click talk. He will then ask you if you want his "Super Bikini" and say yes. This leads to a fight with him. HINT: Piu-Piu is extremely strong and it is suggested you at least get to above level 80 before fighting him. Beating Piu-Piu with all couples gives you a new title page. In Chaos Rings Omega, Piu-Piu is a boss in Extra Mode. He is fought in three forms: his normal form (the outcome of this battle is pre-determined) and a stronger, grotesque form called "Perturbed Piu-Piu", and his strongest form, Berserk Piu-Piu. In Chaos Rings II, Piu-Piu is once again a boss after completing the True Good Ending. He is just as tough as before, and now uses moves from the ''Chaos Rings II''moveset. Defeating him earns the Yours Truly Returns ending, which is the best ending but non-canonical. In order to fight him, you will need to get the maximum star amount in each level of the game, and you will need to of completed every PUB mission in the game's original form (not including the new update missions). Hints Try not to use genes. Piu-Piu will eventually turn this against you and deal lots of damage. It is much more effective to use Asura Lotus (if not playing as Escher). Another good idea is to use the item Stressor until they start doing lower than 20k damage. After that, you can get him down using Asura Lotus and Divine Fist until there is about 1/6-1/8 of his hp left. Then finish him off with Sacrifice. Be sure to heal yourself before using it otherwise it will only do a little bit of damage. Refrain from using the pair command early on because he only does solo magic attacks at first and when you partner up the damage is given to both people. He heals 10250 HP every turn. Move List Cremate Cocytus Möwe Karma Absolute Zero Ruwach Void Soul "I love you guys!" (physical attack) Counter Trivia *He is voiced by Chie Kōjiro. *His face appears on the Ohnz coins of Chaos Rings III, possibly as a reference to his self-proclaimed love of money and his role as the merchant in the previous games. The SP Shop music in Chaos Rings III is also based on his theme, "Merchant's Song," which is used in the three previous titles in the series. Category:Character Category:Boss Enemies